


Request

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: “Could you be the one to do it?”





	Request

“Could you be the one to do it?” said Archer.

On the other side of the cell, Huth removed the cigarette from his mouth and laughed very bitterly for a very long time.

“Well could you?” continued Archer when he had finished. “I would want it to be you. Tell them you hate me. Or something. Just…let it be you.”

Huth paced the length of the cell like a caged leopard, not looking at Archer. He wore a fixed grin now, as humourless as the bared teeth of an injured fox.

“Are you going to let me in on _why_ , Archer?” he said through the grin.

“You care.”

Huth turned to him. “ _Yes_ …”

“If you care, you will be the one to shoot me.”


End file.
